1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tape player/reproducers for use in a vehicle and to circuitry for the release of the tape cartridge used therein. More specifically, it relates to the prevention of deformation of the pressure roller of a cartridge caused by the cartridge remaining in playing position when power is removed from the capstan drive system. As is well known, such deformation can cause substantial deterioration in the quality of reproduction from the cartridge.
2. Prior Art
Tape players have used many different circuits which released or ejected a cartridge when the vehicle ignition switch was turned off but they did not solve the problem of releasing a cartridge inserted when the ignition switch was already turned off at the time the cartridge was inserted. Other approaches to the problem involved various elaborate mechanical devices for releasing a cartridge to prevent deformation of the pressure roller.